Fate With A Dragon
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: B - Originally didn't want to post this but my friend demanded me. Just a long blip with her character and mine. Was made for fun but whatever. Contains spoilers kinda from current chapters. LawxOC, LuffyxOC barely shown


With Roger's death, the Pirate King, just recently passing, the age of the pirates took off in full force. On a small unknown island, held a village with a capacity of just forty or so people. It was small, but they made due. Kids ran out without much care, having little to worry about with their island not on the map or within a log posse directional. The only set way to get to the island was flying, or having some odd chance of falling upon it.

In this small village was a girl of seven years old with silver hair held in a loose bun and bright blue eyes. It was six years ago that Gol D. Roger was executed. She, of course, had no memory of it aside from the fact that the day he was killed was the day she was born. Her birthday was hard to miss because of it.

The girl wandered the village, waving hello to those she passed who greeted her. She was an adventurer. Not staying in one place to too long and choosing to explore the island she lived on. Her dream was to adventure outside of her living quarters. Hoping from one rock to another, she passed over a small river that led to the north blue ocean. Staring at the beautiful scene, she continued to wander into new parts of the island. She should have paid close attention to where she was walking.

CRASH

"AHHHHHHH!" The child screamed as she fell into a ditch, which held a tunnel like slide that led just a bit deeper before throwing her into a small underground cave. "Umph!" Hissing at the scraped knees, she sat up and looked around. Wall, wall, wall, wall and tunnel, a giant egg, more wall. She stopped and looked back at the dirty white giant egg sitting in a little ditch.

Inching closer, the silver haired child touched the egg lightly and to her, it felt warm; yet the air around her was chilly. Looking back at the tunnel, she walked over and looked up. It was steep, but if she put enough effort, she could get out. It wasn't as bad as other places she got trapped in. Looking back at the egg, she frowned before going back to it.

"Where is your mommy? Why isn't she with you?" She questioned the egg, knowing it wouldn't answer back. Taking off the sweater she had on, she placed it over the egg despite the egg being warm without it before crawling up the tunnel. "I'll come back tomorrow!" she yelled down once she was out before running back home.

"Mia! Where have you been and why are you all filthy? And where is your sweater? It's cold out!"

"I'm find momma…I just fell and my sweater got caught on a tree and wouldn't come loose," she half lied, smiling up at the woman.

Her mother sighed before ushering her child inside as dark came upon them. Each day since then, she continued to visit the egg, hoping that one day it would hatch. She would sleep worried and excited. Worried that if it was going to hatch into something that was going to eat her, but excited by the birth of the random creature inside it.

One day, Mia ran out and went, once again, down the tunnel. As she reached the bottom, all she saw was a broken egg shell and pieces of it scattered around. Walking over to it, she noticed her sweater was missing and nothing was inside the large piece of shell. Frowning, she wondered what happened. Did someone find it and kill it? No…that would probably leave a mess. Did it hatch?

A puff of air hit the back of her neck, causing her to squeak and turn suddenly. There, in front of her, was a baby dragon. It was black, but hand silver baby sized horns on its head. It's wings were all small, not made to fly yet. Her eyes widened as the dragon came near her slowly. Was this it? Was she going to be eaten? Closing her eyes tightly, she didn't dare move but flinched when she felt the scaly head nudge her. It continued to nudge then nuzzle her.

Opening her eyes, the dragon stared up at her then nudged her again. Placing her hand slowly on its head, she patted it. It seemed to enjoy the attention. Then she noticed her sweater was on its back. So that's where it was. The dragon looked up at her with its green eyes, staring.

'Name?'

Gasping, she looked around. That voice was so sudden. No one else was around. Looking back at the dragon, it continued to stare.

'My…name?'

"You can speak!"

'Name?'

"N-Name..? Oh! You want me to name you?"

The dragon bowed its head before looking back at her. Mia tapped her chin for a few moments before snapping her fingers. "Shiro! That's your name!"

'Shi..ro…Shiro…I like!' the dragon yipped and jumped around, obviously happy with his masters choice. The two ran around the small underground cave room and laughed. Once it was getting dark, she had to push to keep Shiro to stay.

"You can't come Shiro!"

Shiro growled in frustration before finally giving up after the millionth time of trying to go up with her. He stalked over to his egg and curled next to it, huffing.

"Come on Shiro…don't be like that. I'll be back tomorrow. I just don't want you to get hurt. What if they don't accept dragons? Be safe…Please?"

Shiro stayed silent before nodding, going to sleep soon after. Mia smiled climbed up the tunnel and was gone for the night. A pattern started. She would go home, come back the next day to play, feed Shiro some leftover meat from home, train herself and him, than go home.

It continued like this until she was fifteen. At fifteen, she grew up to be a semi-strong young woman. Shiro grew large, too large for the small room he had so he was hidden away in the forest where no one would come, ever. None of the villagers seemed to think to travel this far. Luckily enough, he stopped growing so he wasn't as big as dragons she read about.

Currently, it was early morning, just before dawn and she was wide awake, kneeling before a pack that she was packing supplies in. An extra pair of clothes, a journal, a sketch book, plenty of pencils, and a few snacks. Tip-toeing passed her mother's room, she left the house leaving the rest of her belongings and a note saying she was leaving.

"Mia?"

The silver haired female froze just as she closed the door. Turning, she saw her childhood friend, Mike, standing there with a confused face. Shit. She forgot that guards woke up early for morning patrols and he happened to be one of them.

"Where are you off to this time Mia? To see that stupid dragon you have hiding?"

Mia bit her lip and flinched at his harsh words. So he found out? But for how long? Shaking her head, she had no time to think of that. Grabbing a bar at her thigh, it lengthened and she smacked Mike before taking off.

Mike grunted and staggered before looking up with blurry vision. Her silver hair was easy to catch so he took off after her, keeping it safe until his vision returned. "MIA!"

She didn't look back, ignoring his calls of her name. She had to get to Shiro and get out of here. Lucky for her, she didn't need to put that fake saddle on him anymore as she had plenty of flying practice with him without the need for it. "SHIRO!"

Shiro looked up at his master, growling when he spotted the figure chasing her. "SHIRO! FLY!" Green eyes looked at his master before running to her, scooping her up and running through the forest and off the cliff as they did so many times before. Wings expanding, he glided through the air near the water before high tailing it upwards and into the clouds.

"MIA! COME BACK!"

Mia shook her head at her friend's last words before they were muffled by the wind. No adventure would come to her if she stayed on that island. Nothing at all. The morning sun woke up a young woman, who walked to her daughters room to wake the teenager up. Cept this time was different. There was only a note and some of her belongings. Tears formed as she picked up the note and read it.

_Momma_

_I've gone away for a while. I've always wanted to go off this island and find myself with many adventures. I found a way to do this. Please don't send anyone after me. I would hate for them to lose their way home for my sake. I'll try to visit if I can. Maybe I'll find papa as well._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"HIYA!"

A male voice yelled as the figure kicked at a marine. The figure was a large, white bear in an orange jump suit. On the back of the jumpsuit was a jolly roger of a smiley in yellow and black. The roger of The Heart Pirates.

"Hurry up Bepo…"

A calm voice sounded. The bear turned to the voice before nodding and finishing off the job, knocking out the marines that were left with two other crew members of the pirates. One was a male with a white trench coat and a cap that hid his eyes and hair. The cap had a red puff on it and a yellow visor. Etched on the cap was "Penguin". The other male was dressed in the same coat with a different cap that was blue with a red visor. His brown hair was shown but his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. The three crew members went back to their ship, a yellow submarine, that their captain was waiting for them on.

Their captain was a tall slender man dressed in a yellow and black hoodie with the jolly roger on the front and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants were just basic blue jeans with spots that decorated at random points. His hat was white, with the same spots that rested on the lower half, and fluffy that hid most of his black hair. On his back was a large, skinny sword; his nodachi. His name? Trafalgar Law: Captain of the Heart Pirates.

Recently him and his crew were attacked by marines when they stopped at a port for supplies. Stupid marines. Most of them were shambled and running around in panic thanks to Law's devil fruit usage. It was hard to oppose a man who can rearrange your body parts at his will once you're in his 'room'.

Since all the marines were taken care of, they hid in a different docking area and wandered the village, picking up food and supplies. Merchants, though scared, were happy for the sales they made as long as it got them money.

"Captain…"

Law stopped looking at some of the fish to look up at his crew mate, Bepo, and waited for him to continue.

"I smell something coming closer. Something dangerous, but not," the bear spoke, his voice deepish as he looked up at the sky.

The tall figure looked up at the sky and noticed the darkness seeping in. Night was getting closer. That was normal. But now that Bepo mentioned it…something was off. A semi-large figure flew above in the sky of his vision, causing his eyes to narrow. What was that? Normally anything that large was on other islands, not this one. The figure swooped down and into the trees. It piked his interest and he left the merchant who tried to sell him a deal. Fish could come later. This thing may not stay in one spot for long.

His crew, Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi, followed behind him and were cautious of the surrounding forest. Getting ready for any attack, he came to the clearing he figured the large figure landed in and stopped dead. A girl, with silver hair in a bun with her back turned towards them was petting a dragon. The girl was dressed, from what he could see, a short sleeve hoodie with a long stripe sleeve underneath it. She wore shorts and boots and on the ground next to her was a pack.

Growling caught his attention and he looked back at the dragon, only to see green eyes staring right back at him. His guard did not go down and his crew got ready for any fight.

"Shiro. Calm."

The black dragon looked at the girl and nudged her stomach lightly until her hand was atop of his head once more. She turned towards the four Heart Pirate members and her blue eyes seemed to pierce their very soul. Law's eyes narrowed once again.

"May I help you?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner as she continued to pet the dragon to keep him calm and distracted from the three males and bear, especially the bear.

"Dragon. How did you get one? Let alone tame it," Law questioned, curiosity taking over.

Mia blinked before smiling, turning back to the dragon. "Shiro. Shrink."

Shiro nodded his large head before a feint glow surrounded his body. The glow got smaller until it was just the length from her elbow to her fingers. The dragon shrunk itself and was now curled around her neck.

"This is Shiro. I found him when he was just an egg and he's been with me for eight years. We finally left my island to adventure the world."

Grey eyes watched in interest. A small smile was on his face, amused that a girl had a dragon as a pet by some pure luck. He never met a dragon in person until today but heard they were ruthless and strong.

"Are you a pirate?"

"Of course we are! Haven't you seen a pirate before?" Bepo answered and questioned, crossing his arms. Everyone looked at him and he quickly looked down and apologized. Shachi and Penguin made a comment about how easily he apologized while Mia laughed. It was amusing to her that's for sure.

"I've never seen a pirate before but I've read about them. My island isn't exactly easy to get to. I'm Mia. Colina Mia."

"I'm Bepo!" the bear exclaimed, before bowing.

"I'm Penguin." "I'm Shachi."

"And I'm Trafalgar Law."

Mia smiled at all of them then picked the dragon from her shoulders and placed him in her pack before lifting to up. "Shiro, stay hidden while I get some supplies." The dragon blew a puff of smoke at her in annoyance, not liking the small cramped spaces but endured it for his master.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got some shopping to do before everything closes," she stated, bowing and taking off into the forest and towards the lights of the village.

The four watched her go before wandering back that way anyway. They had to finish their own shopping and get back to the ship. They split up at the town to finish their task. Shachi and Penguin went back to the ship to finish getting it ready for their departure while Bepo went to the grocery. Law, on the other hand, was taking care of all the other supplies…mainly medical.

A flash of silver caught his eye and he turned towards it, seeing Mia talking with one of the shop keepers. By the looks of it, she was trying to haggle a deal from him and was winning. This caused him to smirk. It was hard to get a merchant to break but she obviously had a trick up her sleeve and was able to get away with it.

He made up his own mind then and there, walking towards her as she paid the man with a large smile on her face and a large pack of meat was handed to her. Law could only guess that most of it was for the dragon hiding in her pack. Standing next to her, he waited until she noticed him.

"EEP!"

She almost fell backwards when she did, gasping and trying to catch her breath. She almost dropped all her food that she just got a deal on. Pouting when he chuckled, she couldn't help but watch his face. She didn't notice it earlier, being further from him and all, but he was kinda cute. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms after attaching the meat to her pack.

"You said something earlier about an adventure, right?"

Blinking, she thought to herself. Did she really say that? Nodding her head, she waited for him to continue.

"Would you like to join my crew?"

"Eh…? EH! M-M-Me? A pirate?"

A small was visible on his face as he chuckled once again, nodding his head. She was certainly amusing, that's for sure.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes. As long as you can handle yourself."

"Of course I can! I have a dragon for goodness sake!"

Nodding his head, he then started to walk away. She watched him and smiled widely when he turned his head and nodding for her to follow him. She helped him hold some of the medical supplies as she followed him back to his ship. Hopping down onto it, she looked around. It was a submarine, much different than how she pictured a pirate ship but it seemed to have an advantage. Smiling, she followed him inside. She was given a room, due to being a girl and him keeping her out of reach from all the males on his ship.

Letting her pack on the bed, she opened it and Shiro jumped out. "Shiro!" The black dragon froze and looked at his master.

'Yes?'

"You cannot grow bigger while you're inside. You'll need to wait until we're outside and in safety before regrowing."

Shiro whined and pouted, flapping around the room and around her. He didn't like staying small for too long, especially in a small room such as this. But he eventually calmed down after she promised to let him out the moment they surfaced next time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Months passed, which turned into a few years. She was twenty-one. She had a name for herself. Dragon Girl. Bounty of 145,000,000 Beri for her and Shiro, whom was poorly drawn behind her picture. She wore the same outfit as before, but the Heart Pirates Logo on her left sleeve. Shiro didn't grow any larger since, but was faster, stronger, and an amazingly flyer. He helped her battles and helped earn the title of that bounty.

Her captain, Law, also got a name for himself. His name was known well and with a 200,000,000 Beri bounty on his head. Being a Devil Fruit user had its perks and his fit him perfectly. Bepo did well as well, earning a 75,000,000 Beri bounty. The rest of the crew ranged differently.

Over her time with them, she grew close to them all. Shiro even loved them and stopped trying to secretly eat Bepo, which happened within the first few months which always led to a scolding given to him by his master. "You do not eat your crew mates!"

The closes she got with was with Law. They had a deeper connection filled with secret kisses and feeling but were not dating or actually together, yet. She hoped one day they would be but for now, they were focused on what needed to be focused on before taking that next step.

They were all currently at Sabaody Archipelago's auction house, sitting in the back and watching the noble rich people entering and ignoring their existence. Eustass Kid and his crew were standing in the back. Earlier, he earned the finger from Law for a comment he made before Kid was completely ignored by the Heart Pirates.

Mia was leaning on Law with Shiro resting in her lap, enjoying the petting she gave him. She yawned before looking at the stage. The lights went dim and the auction had started. The moment that Camie, a mermaid that was caught and currently sitting in a giant fish tank did things get a little crazy.

The Strawhat Pirates were just as crazy as the rumors said. Luffy, the captain of the Strawhat crew, had punched the Celestial Dragon's son and all hell broke loose. Kid stayed in the back, and Law kept seated. No attention was drawn towards them until a legend himself came out from hiding.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, frowning at the groups that watched with amusement in their eyes.

Robin, the archeologist of the crew looked at the two crews in the back before answering Luffy for them. "That's Trafalgar Law. He's a pirate. Next to him is the Dragon Girl, Mia I heard her name was. In the back is Eustass Kid, captain of the Kid Pirates."

Mia smiled at her name. It's been awhile that someone actually knew her name aside from Dragon Girl. That woman was very knowledgeable to have known that much.

"There are battleships and admiral on the way!"

"Oh, the marines are already here, Mr. Strawhat. If it's the marines you're worried about, they've been here since the auction started. They're surrounding the entire auction house. After all, marine HQ do have a post right here on this Archipelago. I don't know who it is they're after but I doubt they expect anybody to start attacking the Tenryuubito."

It only took a short time before Law, Kid, and Luffy were arguing as they made their way to the front of the auction house, intending on getting rid of the marines outside and leaving…but also showing each other just who's the strongest.

"Men…" Mia huffed, before giggling. The others around her smiled at her comment, the females and Reyleigh more so than the males.

"Mia. We should go help the captain."

She looked behind her at her crewmate, Penguin, before nodding her head and standing up. Her arms held the small dragon which caused curiosity to peek from everyone around her.

"Is that…really a dragon?" Nami questioned, inching herself closer for a better look.

Silver hair just bobbed as she nodded before making her way towards the entrance, "Of course he is. They wouldn't call me Dragon Girl for nothing…" she said, smirking as she left their view. The rest of the Heart Pirates, as well as the Kid Pirates, followed after to help their captain. The Strawhats soon followed, making sure to care for the injured.

The moment they got outside, it was pure chaos. The other pirate crews had all gone their own ways, leaving Luffy and the gang to themselves. Then the Kuma copies attacked. Kid's crew and Law's crew fought one, while Luffy's crew fought another. Beams were going off in every direction.

A roar sounded, causing most to halt their movements and the Kuma's to look to find the source as well. A large black figure circled the sky before diving down, creating a loud crash. Shouting came from the distance as if an argument broke out.

"HE WAS MINE YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"Oh shut it red head! Just because you lost to a dragon in stomping that thing doesn't mean I'm the bitch!"

Law chuckled before looking closely at the Kuma copy. It's arm moved and shot a beam towards Mia unexpectedly. "MIA!" He rushed forward, just as Shiro did as well. Mia's eyes widened before her vision was blocked by a body, then a large shadow. A growl sounded from above the two, which caused them to look up.

"SHIRO!"

The black dragon continued to growl at the copy, before running over and stomping on it some more until it just finally broke into pieces. The moment his stomping stopped, he rendered back into his small form and let out a low whine of a growl. His wing was hit from protecting both Mia and Law. It dripped in blood as he curled around himself and whimpered.

"SHIRO!" Mia ran over to her fallen companion, picking up the bleeding dragon. Kid huffed and left with his crew, Killer hot on his trail to make sure his captain was safe. It wasn't until the real Kuma came out did this get even more serious.

Mia set Shiro down and attacked with blind rage. She knew it wasn't the same Kuma, seeing as the fake was dead but she didn't care. She didn't want to see another of these Kuma's hurt anyone she cared for. She didn't know this one was real.

Bartholomew Kuma held a bible under his arms and took off his gloves, paw pads showing. Law rushed to grab her but it was too late.

POP

"MIA!" "MIA-CHAN!" four voices rang along with a low roar. She was gone, just like that. Law let out a growl of frustration before glaring at Kuma. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"She is traveling. For three days. Where she lands, even I do not know but she went in the direction of the North Blue," was all he said before ignoring them and disappearing towards the direction of Luffy and his crew.

Rubbing his head in frustration, he grabbed the fallen dragon and ordered his crew to the ship. They'd find her soon, but first he had a dragon to patch up. He was sure Mia wouldn't enjoy the fact that her dragon was still hurt while worrying over her.

As they boarded their ship, he heard a yell and cry, before nothing. It seemed the Kuma had sent Strawhat's crew flying as well. Closing the door and rushing down to the nursing station to fix Shiro's wing as best as he could. The giant he recruited, Jean Bart, just outside the auction house before they ran into the fake kuma was in charge of moving the ship, they dived and escaped soundly. He made orders to head toward the North Blue and start somewhere. If what Kuma said was true, she'd be in that area. It was large, but he was confident that they would find her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mia opened her eyes and looked around. She was flying, and the clouds were pretty. Where was she? Did she die? Gosh she hoped not…She eventually lost consciousness again.

CRASH

"Ow…ow ow ow…that hurt. What the hell?" Mia sat up and rubbed her head, wincing. It felt like every bone in her body broke at the impact but she knew that wasn't true or she wouldn't be moving. It just hurt to move. Forcing her body to sit up, she eventually did and looked around. Something about this place was familiar.

It clicked. Her home. And by judging the familiar surroundings, she wasn't too far from her village. But did she want to go back? She'd probably be shunned if they had found out about her being a pirate. Maybe even turned in somehow. She didn't really know how they would if even the marines couldn't get here. That thought brought a sinking feeling to her stomach. No one could find this island. How would she get to back to Law? To Shiro? To Bepo and Penguin and Shachi and the rest? Biting her lip, she'd have to take one of the boats and start out herself and get to a island that is reachable. The island she knew of was the same one that she met Law on.

But first, she'd see her mother. It was only fair. Standing, she stretched and got movement back to her body before walking towards the village. People stared at her as if she was a ghost. They easily knew who she was. There was not many white haired females on the island with blue eyes. Walking towards her house, she knocked and waited. Nothing.

"She won't answer."

Turning, she blinked at the male who spoke. He wore the typical guard outfit with black hair that was spiked and brown eyes. Mia recognized him easily.

"Mike?"

"Yeah Mia. It's me. Why are you here? How did you get here?"

"Long story. What did you mean that my mother won't answer?"

"She passed away Mia. Four years after you left. She was depressed, and soon got sick from not eating. The healers tried everything but her willpower just didn't give her enough strength. You killed her Mia," he growled out before point a lance, that she failed to take notice of, at her, "And you have the nerve to come back here as a pirate! Especially after you broke me too!"

Mia blinked and inched away from the pointed edge of the lance pointing in her direction. "Broke you?"

"Yes, broke me. I loved you Mia! But to hear you parading around with your stupid dragon and that Law bastard!"

SMACK!

"DO NOT CALL HIM A BASTARD!" Mia said before taking off towards their docks. She jumped onto an empty one and set sail. Turning back, she saw brown eyes glaring at her before pointing a gun at her and firing. She ducked and looked back at him before shaking her head and facing forward. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of her dead mother. She barely even thought of her during her time away, so caught up with being a pirate. And now she was dead. Flopping down, she curled in on herself and cried as the ship sailed forward with the wind.

It took a few days for her senses to come back. She was okay at navigating, so she was able to port at the island she met Law on just fine. She'd wait here, hoping that he would make a connection and come here. Docking the boat, she sold it easily to a merchant who was begging just about anyone for a boat.

Rolling her eyes, she walked down the stands that yelled out their sales before stopping outside a ramen stand. Lifting the flaps, she walked in and was greeted by a tall female with tan skin. Her brown hair was held in a bun and lenses over her eyes. Humming to herself, she sat down and ordered some chicken ramen and waited.

"Long day?"

Looking up at the worker, she nodded before her head flopped on the table with a thud and a groan came from her. The worker laughed a bit before patting Mia's head and setting her order in front of her.

"Well come on. Eat and tell me what's on your mind."

Mia looked at the worker before smiling softly. It's been awhile since someone outside the crew had been nice to her. Then again, maybe this girl didn't know about her being a pirate and having a large bounty for someone her size. So she told her tale.

It felt good, finally talking to someone and telling them everything. And the girl listened, piping in her own comments that made both of them laugh. The girl went by the name Ramen. Mia thought it was silly that a girl named Ramen worked at a Ramen stand but felt guilty for knowing the reason behind it.

Ramen was born with no past. No idea where she came from but has lived in West Blue for quite some time. She recently decided to travel toward other areas to get her ramen business running some more. She gave herself a name and her dream was not only to have a great business, but to meet the famous Luffy in person. She had a thing for him, Mia could tell. The two got along great and soon, night hit when Mia offered to share a tavern room until Law found her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two more days passed, and Mia was getting worried. What if Law and the others weren't okay? What if they didn't connect that she was here? What about Shiro? Was he alright?

"DRAGON!"

Mia's head popped up from talking to Ramen, before a roar confirmed her suspicions. Ramen watched as Mia ran out of stand before following after her, closing her stand for a while. Mia ran at top speed towards the roaring and growling, ignoring the fleeing people that pushed her back as they ran opposite from her.

She saw him, the large black dragon she's had since his birth. "SHIRO!" Shiro looked and spotted his master in the crowed and ran towards her, being careful not to stomp anyone on the way. He stopped just inches from her and she launched herself at him. His head was bowed and nuzzling against her stomach.

'Found you. I am happy now.'

"I'm happy too Shiro. But tell me, where is Law and the others?"

'Coming from ship now.'

"Mia-chan!"

Looking pass Shiro, she spotted Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin running towards her. "GUYS!" She met them half way and hugged each of them, tears forming in her eyes. She missed the crew greatly.

"Mia…"

Mia stopped hugging the fluffy bear in a jumpsuit and looked at the man she desperately wanted to see. Running towards him, she was surprised to see him drop his sword and catch her as she tackled him, knocking them to the floor. She was greeted with a kiss, which she happily took over just a hello and a hug. When they pulled apart, they were both panting; her more so than him.

Introductions were made for Ramen and they ate at her stand before Law got serious. "We have to go to the Marineford."

"What? But isn't that the marine main hotspot?"

"Yes. A war is on the rise. Straw-hatter is already on his way. Fire Fist Ace is apparently his brother according to the rumors. And of course, White Beard is on his way."

Mia frowned before nodding in agreement. A war would break out. White Beard was not someone to really mess with especially when you took a crew member and make a promise to execute him.

"Can I come?"

The five of them, the dragon ignoring the conversation from his masters lap, looked at Ramen. She had a frown on her face. It took a second to click as to why for Mia. She had a crush on Luffy and hearing where he was and that they were going towards his area, of course she'd want to jump in on it too.

Law looked at her with a brow raised and Mia just nodded. Turning back to Ramen, he nodded before getting up, grabbing his nodachi and Mia's hand, the crew left the stand. He paused and turned towards the girl who held a confused look on her face.

"Clean up what you have here. Bring what you need and meet us at our ship in two hours. If you are not there, we will leave you."

Ramen's eyes widened before she smiled and nodded. "YES!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It took a few more days to get to the center of the world, where the Marinefold was located. It was already a task to get onto the calm belt, but another task to get to the base in general. They made it, but a bit on the late side.

"Bring Straw-Hatter over here now!"

Buggy the clown, a devil fruit user floated in the sky with Jinbei and Luffy under his arms. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Straw-Hatter is going to be an enemy of mine but it would be a damned shame to have him die here!" Law replied, ignoring Buggy's own question. "I'm going to get him out of here! I'm a doctor!"

It took a couple more yells and a roar from a dragon in the sky, Shiro, for Buggy to throw them down to the sub's deck. Bepo caught Luffy while Jean Bart caught Jinbei. Everyone was rushing back into the sub. Since Jean was busy, Mia quickly took control of the sub and once everyone was inside, she hit the dive button. But the marines didn't give up until they were too far under.

Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi were waiting in the main crew hall while Mia waited in her own with Ramen pacing back and forth. Jean Bart took back the controls, leading them close to the ocean floor and getting closer to a volcano causing the sub to heat up. Law was busy for hours, doing everything he could in his powers to save the two.

After much complaining, on Bepo's part, the sub finally merged above the water. But they were not alone. A marine ship was right next to them, causing Bepo to freak out before apologizing, which got Penguin and Shachi to yell at him.

"Boa Hancock…"

The tall woman with long black hair in a pretty reviling yukata and large gold snake earrings looked at Mia as she said her name.

"Dragon Girl…"

"How did you find us?"

As Boa explained, she then had a question of her own.

"How is Luffy?"

Law then made his appearance, stating he did the best he could do at the time being. Ramen was present for this all, and was glaring at the woman who was asking about Luffy. What was this woman's connection with Luffy? Granted, she never got to meet Luffy first hand yet but she had planned too.

Boa made it clear that they were going to her island, an island full of women. Penguin and Shachi were excited about it, but yelled at Bepo for wondering if there would be any female bears there. Mia laughed at the conversation but was pulled away by Law. Shiro tried to follow but the door on the deck was closed to fast. Growling in frustration, he flopped in front of it and pouted.

"Law?"

He didn't speak, just continued to pull her along until they reached his quarters. Pulling her inside, he held her to him and rested his head on her shoulders as she leaned back against the door with a smile on her face. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Law..?"

"Just stay for a moment…" he whispered.

Mia only smiled and nodded, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair. She would do this to help him calm down, especially when he couldn't sleep.

Some days passed and their time on Amazon Lily was up. They had left the moment Rayleigh came. Ramen chose to stay, wanting to get to know Luffy and keep an eye on that Boa woman. Since she was a girl, she was allowed this. The only exceptions aside from Luffy was Rayleigh and Jinbei.

After getting a secret message to his friends, it was back on the island of woman for his training to take a strong leap forward. Ramen even got to learn a thing or two. She wasn't one for fighting but was able to cook when they were out of range from the Amazon women to bring them food.

"Ramen!"

"Luffy?"

"Ramen! Ramen! Look! We can have tiger meat tonight!"

Ramen looked at the giant tiger that Luffy had killed somewhere in the forest. Letting out a laugh, she nodded and got a fire going.

The two spent time together when he wasn't training, and was soon a nakama to him. She was happy to be that, for now. He was pretty dense when it came to her flirting but she kept it at the minimum. He was happy focusing on his training to get stronger, and she would not in the way of that. But she did certainly keep that Boa woman away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o2Yearso-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two years passed since the war. It was put to a halt by the famous Red Hair, Shanks. Luffy was finishing getting ready, dusting the snow off his hat and placing it on his head. Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned to see a smiling Ramen coming towards him. Smiling back, he let out a laugh before meeting her half way.

"Two years already, huh, Ramen?"

"Yeah. Two years pass by quickly. Are you ready to see your crew again?"

"Yes! But are you sure you won't join the crew?"

Ramen smiled and waved her hand. "I'm sure. I can't fight that well to save my life and I would certainly just drag you all down. Besides, I have my ramen to get around. I left it alone for two years. I'm sure people have forgotten or have been missing the best ramen in the world!"

Luffy laughed and nodded in agreement. He loved her ramen. He opened his mouth to speak but hers covered his before a word could get out. When she pulled back, he blinked up at her, since she was still just slightly taller than him.

"I like you Luffy."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

Luffy grinned and kissed back, "I like you too, Ramen."

Ramen smiled and the two walked towards Boa's ship. They were to be dropped off at Sabaody Archipelago to meet with everyone else and soon, separate ways for a while. Boa gave her a hard glare as they reached the ship but worshipped the ground Luffy walked on. Once they were at Sabaody, a mini chaos had started once the whole crew was back at the ship, Luffy turned back to Ramen.

"Are you sure?"

"Quiet. Be sure to visit, okay?"

Luffy nodded and kissed her once more before getting onto his boat. They were gone within minutes, down into the sea towards the mermaids living place.

By the time they got to Punk Hazard, they met up with Trafalgar Law. His features stayed the same but instead of the hoodie, he was in a large black trench coat. Perfect for the snowy weather on the island. But of course, where they go, trouble is sure to follow. Law, Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker, and Tashigi, both whom were in each others bodies, were caged up together. Law explained how he knew their captor, Vergo. After explaining, he kept quiet the rest of the time. He was worried about his crew. No word from them since their capture. They weren't one to go down without a big fight but inside, he knew they were alive…he would just have to take down one of the emperors to get them back.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oENDo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece or Ramen (she belongs to a friend). I own Mia, Shiro, and yeah..this fan fic. Enjoy my random spouting of words!


End file.
